


The Captain and the Nerd

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @realnighttiger : I need a soft Steve x reader where everything is happiness and not a bad thing happens, he fell for reader cause she’s a nerd and he makes sure that she and the whole world knows that captain America loves that nerd girl
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Captain and the Nerd

You were working at a small book shop when you met Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He was taking a stroll through Brooklyn when he came across your uncle’s store.

The little bell above the door rang signalling you that someone had stepped in. Without looking up from the latest Poe Dameron comic, you exclaimed, “Welcome Flying Pages! Let me know if you need any help!” 

The person came up and cleared their throat. You looked up and your eyes met blue, “H-Hi.” You stammered out. Then you realized who this was, “How can I help you, Captain America?”

The dear old captain smiled and softly laughed, “Steve, please. And can you tell me where I can find the Harry Potter series?”

You nodded, “Follow me.” You moved around the front desk and moved your legs towards the middle of the store where the Harry Potter display table was set to celebrate the 20th anniversary, “Here you are! Are you beginning to read the series or continuing?”

Steve smiled, “Beginning. My buddy, Sam, recommended it for me.”

“Your friend has good taste.” 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks to him I get to read a new series and meet a beautiful girl.”

You blushed at his comment, but remained confident, “Well, this beautiful girl has number that you can call if you want to ask her any questions about the new series.”

“And I would love for this beautiful girl to put that number in my phone.”

That’s how you met Steve.

* * *

Six months later, you and Steve were dating. You had exposed him so much music, movies, shows, books, etc. You were a nerd, so you knew about a lot of different pop culture aspects. One thing you were definitely passionate about was Star Wars. Steve loved how your eyes shined with joy whenever you spoke about the franchise. You were such a nerd and he loved it. That’s how he fell for you, your nerdiness. Sure, you face was what caught his eye, but your interests and passions is what made him stay.

“So you think Rey might be Han and Leia’s kid?” You asked in disbelief as you two walked around Central Park.

Steve shrugged, “I mean, it’s possible, right?”

“Sure, but it doesn’t really add up!”

“Okay, so tell me your theory, Miss I-Know-Everything-About-Star-Wars.”

You playfully pushed him causing him to laugh, “This is serious! I’m telling you: Rey is Luke’s daughter. He fell in love with a woman, the woman gave birth, then she died. Because love and affection isn’t the Jedi way, Luke left her on Jakku to continue training the other Jedis and padawans.”

Steve frowned, “That does seem convincing-”

“HAH!”

“-but I still think she’s Han and Leia’s kid.” There was a twinkling in his eye that told you he was joking. 

You pushed him again, “You’re such a jerk.”

“Hey! Captain America!” A bunch of teenagers yelled out as they spotted Steve.

Steve smiled as they ran up to him and you stepped aside, “Hey, kids! How’s your day going?”

“Great! We just ditched school to hang out here.”

Steve frowned, “Don’t ditch school, guys. Education is important. You guys are the future!”

“Maybe the next Avengers?” One kid asked jokingly.

Steve chuckled, “Maybe. But only if you finish school. You think Tony Stark became a billionaire by not going to school?”

“Can we get a picture with you?”

Steve nodded, “Sure.” He looked to where you were giggling on the side taking pics and recording him on snapchat. Steve chuckled and shook his head, “Hey, doll, you think you can take a picture for us?”

You pocket your phone, “Sure thing!”

The teenagers huddled around Steve. One of the girls asked, “Is that your girlfriend?”

Steve smiled, “Yup. Love of my life.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re so corny.”

“Only for you!”

“She’s kinda hot.” one guy said

Steve jokingly flicked the kid’s ear, “Eyes off my gal, kid.”

You laughed, “Okay, one. Two. Three!” You took a couple of pictures and then handed one of the girls the phone, “Here ya guys go!”

“Thank you!” They said in unison and they ran off.

Steve’s arm went around your waist and you two continued to walk, “Why are you so open about being with me to people?”

Steve kissed the side of your head, “Because I want everyone to know how much I love this beautiful nerd beside me.”

You smiled up at him, “And this beautiful nerd loves this strong and gorgeous captain.”

“Well, strong and gorgeous captain would like to kiss this beautiful nerd.”

“And this beautiful nerd will allow this gorgeous captain to kiss her.”

Steve pulled you close and gave you a big loving kiss on the lips, “I love you, Nerd” he said as his lips hovered over yours.

“I love you too, Cap.”


End file.
